Hear That Rebel Sound
by ZDrive
Summary: Yullen! At his new high school for troubled teens, Allen struggles to fit in. But when they go into lockdown with 900 criminals and crazed terrorists called the Noah, Allen must band together with his fellow classmates and fight. Enemies will become friends, and juvie students will become rebels, as they fight to live...and rock the school like never before.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell!

**HEAR THAT REBEL SOUND**

**Summary: Yullen! At his new high school for troubled kids, Allen struggles to fit in. And when they go into lockdown with 100 escaped criminals, foes will become friends…and rebels.**

**Yeah. New story. I have thousands of ideas running rampant in my head and this summer has been seriously stressful, so I have always thought of this as a quick getaway. Anyways, I will be putting The Other Side on HAITUS, unfortunately. But I will try to get back on it by the time I finish at least one or two stories. And I no own D. Gray-Man!**

**P.S., I based the action and theme of this story on the song Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth. You've probably heard one or two of their songs in the movie Shrek.**

**Swaggin' Out**

**Z**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell! (Ahem, I mean, school)**

**Allen Walker cursed **his guardian to Hell while eating toast and smiling so hard it nearly broke his face in half.

Okay, so he was going to have to prepare and plot like the mastermind he wished he could be in his room and manage to buy rope and a chainsaw without Cross noticing, and he knew he could pull of the weeping and horror of an ex-orphan boy when the authorities came around, but besides that he was positive that he could get away without being blamed, even if he did do it, which he won't tell us that he did it, because he hasn't done it yet, not that he would ever do it, of course!

_He's going to die,_ he sang to himself, biting the toast with unnecessary force while humming a little ditty under his breath. _He's gonna die and burn in Hell!_

He closed his eyes and tried to relax when the song Red Hands by Walk Off the Earth came on from the radio, not even bothering to turn it up. Really, Cross wasn't worth the time and effort and the possibility of jail, he reasoned with himself, forcing himself not to gag when the smell of cigarette smoke came pouring out of his room as said devil man waltzed out and into the living room, flipping on the TV, like he owned the place.

Well…he did- but that's not the point!

He was used to the smell of smoke, but it still caught him off guard when he smoked something terribly strong of different combinations. He was also used to the smell of alcohol, cheap perfume, and gasoline.

Yes, gasoline. No one has any clue on how many cars he had to hot wire and 'borrow' in order to get away from certain…people.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Whatever. He wouldn't let that bother him. Not today…even though the outcome would be the same.

His head in the trash can.

At first, he had hoped this place would be different from all the public schools and a few of the private and boarding schools he went to.

Until, you know, Cross informed him yesterday night that this was a school for kids after juvie.

Allen caught himself before he could smash an empty wine bottle over the drunkard's head.

Even though he really, _really _wanted to do it _so _freaking _bad._

And this was the exact reason why he was currently ripping the last crispy sliver of toast to pieces and stuffing them hurriedly in his mouth with an insane smile on his face that wouldn't go away because of his evil, murderous thoughts towards his stupid guardian.

DIE DIE DIE DIE-

No! Do not become like the kids you will meet at your new school!

"…"

What…exactly did they do?

"…"

Oh, crap.

…

…

…

_Every morning I wake up just the same,_

_Another victim, of ordinary fame,_

_I don't see myself as invincible,_

_It's not, true at all-!_

Kanda Yuu closed his cobalt blue eyes and leaned back in the front passenger seat of his best friend's faded blue truck- at least, that's what the idiot thought- and adjusted the volume on his IPod. He didn't get very far into the song, when he frowned, opened his eyes, and switched to Van Halen's song, Jump.

He settled back and closed his eyes, able to ignore the idle, too-bright, cheerful chattering of Lavi Bookman Jr., his 'best friend'. He had gotten used to it by the seventh grade…two years after he originally met him.

Kanda didn't handle change very well.

Or annoyances.

Or…freaks.

Yeah. Um.

"…"

Yeah.

Whatever. Kanda just can't handle it, okay?! But, moving on, he could handle Lavi only because they've known each other forever, and he didn't really care about annoyances, freaks, or change, until Lavi came and made him care so much he wanted to slaughter him.

They had a very unique, strange relationship.

And he was totally a hypocrite.

Just as Kanda was beginning to really relax, Lavi exclaimed, "Hey! Aren't we supposed to pick up Lenalee?!"

Irritated, Kanda cracked an eye open and glared. "I'm sure she can steal a Mercedes or something under her brother's nose," he muttered, letting his eye close again.

Lavi cackled. "I thought she went after Camaros."

Kanda snorted in response. "Not since last year when it couldn't outdrive that cop car."

"That was bogus," scoffed Lavi. "It was souped up, that engine! Besides…they have cops trained for high-speed chases stationed around the Black Order. But I thought Lenalee was better."

"She is." Kanda rolled his eyes and stretched. "But you know the Order. I swear, they stuck the high-speed trained _because_ of Lenalee. They're tighter than Fort Knox in lockdown. Only the best can even slip through to even _consider_ trying to steal. Lenalee's better than the best. You've seen her sneak off to drag races before."

Now it was Lavi's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, _duh. _But I thought she would have been good enough to get to the highway." He paused to pout, then reached to turn up the radio, the song 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen coming on full blast. "And since she's been banned from even getting behind the wheel of a car her whole junior year, I think we might as well pick her up!"

And, like the insane, one-eyed red headed boy who had once hustled marijuana, AKA, Mary, through the halls of his old public school like a real pro, he swerved, tires screeching across the pavement as he made an illegal U-turn and stomped on the gas with a howl of laughter.

Kanda spit curses in both Japanese and English. He managed to lift a sneaker-clad foot up to kick his 'friend' in the head, causing them to swerve, before ripping out his earplugs and scrambling to lower the volume. He had managed to turn it down a few notches in time to hear the sirens of rapidly approaching police cars.

Lavi paled and ducked his head down, whispering all the while to Kanda, "Hey…do you think they'll believe me if I said it was you who stepped on the gas petal and _totally _made that extremely illegal U-turn that I would have nothing to do with because I am a complete angel and _did not_ smuggle pretty little Mary into the girl's toilets in ninth grade?"

"Fuck you."

"Thanks bud, you're the best!" Lavi glanced thoughtfully up at the ceiling as the speedometer cranked up to 85 miles per hour. "Now what do you- oh, right!" The redhead hunched over, narrowing his one green eye at the road as he began jerking the wheel this way and that. "Swivel, swivel, swivel."

…

…

…

Lenalee was trying really hard not to eye her next door neighbor's sleek silver Volvo, because it was totally not her fault that it sparkled like that in the sun.

Mockingly.

Her fingers itching and tingling, Lenalee Lee forced herself to look away and focus on her green high tops. Humming the lyrics to Bruises by Train under her breath, she closed her violet colored eyes, taking a deep, calming breath, even though she could clearly smell the fresh smell of gray leather wafting off the seats of a certain Volvo…

No! Bad, bad thoughts!

"…"

She wondered if they had a zebra print cover over the steering wheel. Those were her favorite…

Her eyes snapped open and she tilted her head far back, eyeing the Volvo again out of the corner of her eyes. Or could it be an ordinary purple color, or have flowers on it…the flowers were always nice to look at since the background was usually a different color than the flowers themselves. She remembered hotwiring a minivan with flower print. And the pineapple scented…thingy hanging from the mirror…

Lenalee's eyes bulged and she quickly looked away. No. No, she would not go there.

She glanced down the street and chewed her Pink Peach&Cream lip gloss frosted bottom lip, beginning to dance on the balls of her feet like she needed to go to the ladies' room. Where the heck were they?! Lavi and Kanda were supposed to pick her up ten minutes ago, and traffic was beginning to clog up, she just _knew._

What if she was late for school?!

She bit down on her lip harder but stopped her prancing, eyes straying back over to the Volvo on her left and sticking there. Maybe…since they were late…she had a good excuse for stea- uh, borrowing that nice, shiny Volvo. Yeah. I mean, her education and being on time was more important than borrowing a car without permission and possibly readjusting a few wires here and there and being in some serious maaaaajor trouble, right?

Right?

Right.

Lenalee soon found herself smiling smugly in satisfaction as she finished hotwiring the car and clambered into the driver's seat, taking a hungry breath of that sweet, _sweet_ leather smell. Unfortunately, she had barely eased out of the driveway when a fat, grand lady with curlers and a pasty face ran out, bathrobe flying behind her as she screeched at the Chinese girl high jacking her precious car.

Without hesitation, Lenalee put the petal to the metal (or was it metal to the petal?) and peeled out of there like the Devil himself was chasing after her.

Which, she realized as she drove down the street, glancing at the rearview mirror to the crazed lady punching numbers frantically in her phone, would be happening soon.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes, smirked, flexed her fingers over the steering wheel, and rolled her shoulders back.

"Bring it, Po-Po."

…

…

…

Vice Principle Howard Link looked at his watch. Looked at the door. Looked at his watch again.

Sigh.

"…"

His eyes began to stray to the watch again, before he quickly snapped out of it and glued his eyes back to the door.

Tik, Tok.

He stared harder, eyes seeming to grow wider he was staring so hard at the door.

Tik.

Eye twitch.

Tok.

Deep breath.

His eyes slowly went back to his watch, lingered there for a moment, and jerked them back to the door. His eyes watering with the intensity of his gaze, he finally gave in for the sake of his poor eyes that had begun an unhealthy bout of twitching and took a long, hungry look at his watch.

7:57.

Deeeep, deeeeeeep breath.

"…"

Silence.

Another glance at his watch confirmed that it was now 7:59, and he tried really hard not to smile.

Really. He did.

A few more seconds passed and he glanced at his watch again, saw it was six seconds away from the tardy bell and looked up at the still glass door behind metal detectors as a slow, triumphant smile began to ease its way across his thin lips.

The door burst open just as the bell rang shrilly.

Link's smile dropped to one of vague disappointment and quickly rearranged it to cold and stoic.

A thin, short boy with a shock of nearly shoulder length, white hair and startling gray-silver eyes was doubled over, one gloved hand clutching the side of a nearby metal detector as he fought for breath.

"I'm...here, sir." He wheezed, panting.

"Yes. I see," Link spoke in clipped tones, striding forward and motioning him to put his items into the blue plastic boxes and step through the metal detector. The boy shot him an incredulous look like he had never seen such a thing and reluctantly complied, setting his backpack and digging extra change from his pockets.

He steeped through the metal detector, wincing as if he expected it to explode, then relaxed when Link sniffed to hide another wave of disappointment, and grabbed his back pack.

"You are the new student, is that correct," he demanded, brows furrowing.

The boy's head shot up as he nodded gleefully with a crooked grin. "Yes, sir. I'm Allen Walker, a junior."

Link refrained himself from rolling his eyes, _passionately._ "I know," he droned, turning sharply on his heels and striding away down the hall briskly. He heard Walker scrambling to catch up and began to relay the rules in a dull, monotone voice.

"The first bell rings at 7:50, and the second bell, also known as the tardy bell, rings at exactly 8:00 on the dot." His eyes flickered back to check if Walker was listening, accepted his wide-eyed reaction as a positive, and went back to staring forward. "School begins in first period, which is your art class, at 8:10, and from then on the rest of your school day. Lunch will be at 12:00," he ignored the excited look, "and will end at 12:20, plenty enough time for idle chat and stuffing your face. Now…if you are caught in bullying and shenanigans, you will get off with a warning at detention for after school that day, no exceptions. However, if you do participate in these shenanigans, please do not maim or kill any of your victims, or you will be sent for…proper punishment. Also, please refrain from passing around drugs during school, it's irritating when giving an important lecture and some hippie-wannabe is wondering why the sky is blue or if unicorns ever did exist. If seen or caught passing around guns or stealing on campus, especially if it is school property, the security guards placed around the premises will be forced to shoot you." He paused to look back, one blonde eyebrow raised. "Do you understand, Mr. Walker?"

Said white-haired boy had a pallor to match flour as he stared fearfully at Link, swallowing. "What…what kind of people do you teach here, sir?" He squeaked.

Link shrugged. "The future American Mafia."

Allen really hoped he was joking.

…

…

…

"YOU ARE CRAZY, IRRISPONSIBLE, HOPELESS, DESTRUCTIVE-"

Lavi shot Lenalee a lustful look as his one green eye swept over her bare, crossed legs, eyeing her miniskirt suggestively (but not after checking the room for bugs from her brother with a sister complex).

"-DISOBEDIANT, DISAPPOINTING, SHAMEFUL-"

Kanda idly read the newspaper on his IPhone, hidden underneath the edge of Principal Lverrie's desk, smacking gum obnoxiously. He threw a brief, sneering look at Lavi's obviously wandering eye and went back to reading.

"-DISGUSTING, HORRIBLE, IDIOTIC-"

Lenalee squirmed underneath Lavi's heated gaze, but she was used to it by now. She only tried to look like she was ashamed and paying attention to the principal's loud, red-faced rant while she was secretly eyeing the blue convertible in the background of a picture on the principle's desk, where he stood stiff and straight in front of the school, scowling while a little ways next to him, Link was caught looking at his watch.

"-AWEFUL, SLACKING, HOOLIGANS!" He finished bellowing, face as red as abet. All three students instinctively looked up and put on a sad face (except for Kanda, he just frowned darkly) and pointed an only-slightly shaking finger at the door as he shouted without reserve;

"GET TO CLASS, YOU DOLTS, YOU HAVE DETENTION STARTING TODAY ALL THROUGH THIS WEEK AND THE NEXT!"

He didn't have to tell them twice.

They stood and walked quickly out the door, already over it since they were used to the treatment by their principal, having been here since ninth grade and done more than what they just did this morning. Notorious for their reckless disobedience, the three were best friends (well, at least, that's what Lenalee and Lavi though. Kanda…not so much.) since day one, and were not to be messed with.

For woe to the one who gets ensnared in their web of deceit and utter badittude.

Poor, poor Allen Walker.

…...

**Spoiler for next chapter!**

**Allen leaned back as Kanda leaned forward with a vicious snarl fit for a starving, angry wolf.**

"**Congratulations, Newbie," he spat. "You've just earned a one way ticket to pain city."**

**Honestly, Allen had heard worse threats, but he wasn't going to tell the tall Japanese boy that because he had already pulled back his arm, cocked a fist, and it fly. Allen did the only thing he could do from his previous (and unfortunate) experiences on the streets and with Cross.**

**He ducked and flipped Kanda into the trashcan. **


	2. Chapter 2: Poker Face of Perfection

**HEAR THAT REBEL SOUND**

**Summary: Yullen! At his new high school for troubled kids, Allen struggles to fit in. And when they go into lockdown with 100 escaped criminals, foes will become friends…and rebels.**

**Eating a cookies-and-cream Hershey bar...yum. And I no own D. Gray-Man!**

**P.S., I based the action and theme of this story on the songs _Everyday Superhero_ by _Smash Mouth_, _Insane_ by _Smash Mouth_,_ Teenagers _by _My Chemical Romance, _and _Rebel Beat _by the _Goo Goo Dolls. _If you haven't heard these songs, I suggest you listen to them while reading this story, especially when it comes to the action! Thx!**

**I no own lyrics of any of the songs, or D. Gray-Man characters, except for a few of my OCs. And plot of this story.**

**Swaggin' Out**

**Z**

**Chapter 2: Poker Face of Perfection  
**

**_Previously, on Hear That Rebel Sound..._**

_Notorious for their reckless disobedience, the three were best friends (well, at least, that's what Lenalee and Lavi though. Kanda…not so much.) since day one, and were not to be messed with._

_For woe to the one who gets ensnared in their web of deceit and utter "bad-ittude."_

_Poor, poor Allen Walker._

_…..._

**The bell rang **and Allen hurried out of the homeroom, head down, downy-soft, white hair falling in front of equally soft, and nervous, gray eyes, as he successfully weaved through the bundling crowd of hormonal teenagers, holding his breath when he caught a whiff of certain people who forgot to apply the much needed deodorant in the morning, and ran to his art class.

Absently, he began humming a certain song under his breath, frowning when he tried to recall the name of the band, or at least the song, but it kept slipping from the tip of his tongue. His brows furrowed as he neared his classroom in room B3, murmuring the next few lyrics under his breath...

_I'm just your-_

_Average ordinary, everyday,_

_Superhero,_

_Trying to save the world,_

_I'm never really sure,_

_I'm just y-_

"Hi...are you here for art class, with Professor Tiedoll," came a bright voice from behind him. Allen jumped and looked around, locking eyes with a pretty blonde girl, her eyes _oh so _innocent. She was tan, and super thin, yet curvy, voice sweet, yet slightly raspy, a dark beauty mark underneath her half-lidded, smoky blue eyes. She was dressed in a yellow tank-top with lacy trim and boot-cut white jeans, with deadly looking, glossy black stilettos, the heels sharp and yellow, small silver spikes running down the back of each, five inch heel. Over all, she looked completely ordinary, some random stranger you could trust not to swipe your wallet randomly when you greeted them casually on another, normal, sunny day.

Like, you know, _his _wallet.

Allen's hand unconsciously fell to his back pocket, fingering his wallet as he casually twisted around to fully face her, sidling out of the way for her as he pasted on a fake, yet brilliant white smile. He gave a mock bow as he said kindly, "Yes, I am. Ladies first."

The girl's blue eyes glinted with sly intent and a hint of impressed thoughts as she glanced at Allen's protective hand and chuckled, sashaying past. "Why thank you," she giggled. "What a gentleman." She paused, eyes falling back to Allen's hand, and looked back at him with a smirk. "Smart, too," she purred, before pushing open the door and walking in. Allen started after her, when a group of boys rudely bustled past, laughing and shouting rowdily, as they surrounded a tall man with curly gray hair pulled back into an odd ponytail.

Allen snorted and rolled his eyes, deeming it safe to let his hand drop away and walked in, sitting at a table near the back in front of a glass door decorated with intricate sketches and drawings of chains and Celtic knots (**A/N, those are a bitch to draw, let me tell you**). His eyes lifted to the group of boys as they teased and messed with the older man, the teacher name Tiedoll, Allen guessed as he idly picked up a pencil and twirled it between his fingers, ignoring the blonde girl two desks away on his right wink and wiggle her fingers flirtatiously at him.

Eventually, after a few teasing remarks and laughter, the boys moved away from the flustered, yet glowing professor (_Must have buttered him up, _thought Allen, amused at how naïve the teacher was), sitting at a table nearest to the door with snickers. If Allen tilted his head just right to his left and squinted, he would have seen the teacher's wallet being plundered between the small huddle. He rolled his eyes, already knowing what they did, and leaned back on his stool, eyes wandering back to the happy teacher as he sat down in his chair, paused, and stood back up to rifle in his pockets, before turning to the small class and asking, "Have any of you seen my wallet?"

Muffled chuckles and snickers were heard at the boy's table and even the girl's lips curved up into a smile. Allen rolled his eyes again. Poor Tiedoll. You would have thought the teachers would know from common sense and experience to not trust a kid from juvie, in a school for only them.

He'd learned on the streets.

His eyes followed one of the boy's hands as he gathered all the counted money from Tiedoll's wallet and stuck it in his own back pocket. His friend next to him made a quick grab for it, but the boy batted his hand away, laughing. He heard the girl chime in with a tinkling giggle, "No, sir. I'm sorry. Maybe you left it in your car."

Tiedoll scratched his head thoughtfully, glasses slipping down his blunt nose. "Maybe I did..." he muttered, and the last bell signaling class rang with a start, and he immediately brightened, just as another small trickle of students came waltzing in, picking the other tables, adjacent to his, and a few tittering girls went straight to the blonde's table.

Nobody sat near Allen Walker.

_And he was totally okay with that._

_Probably assessing who I am and what I did_, mused Allen, straightening in his seat and putting on a happy-go-lucky poker face. Now, he seemed to be the nice, harmless, naïve one. They would certainly test their boundaries with him, either today or tomorrow, he didn't know, but his bets were on tomorrow.

And he _never _lost a bet.

The darker side of Allen howled and relished the idea of showing these people how capable he was, but the majority of him didn't care, and wouldn't give them what they wanted. A dangerous criminal or the sorts. He would just show them that he could handle himself and would rather be left alone.

But of course, he would still keep up his perfect, uncracked, unchallenged illusion for now, even when they did test him. His poker face was perfect, his smiles and words perfectly measured to precision, balanced delicately and precisely, so not one person would see through the façade. It would never stain, never be cracked or marked, would never weaken and crumble. The illusion perfect illusion of perfection was flawless, and perfectly hid all the dark, twisted, imperfections from the rest of the world. He was a street actor, once living among the sewers and filth and the other street rats, molding himself into a marble statue of a polite gentleman. He could fool anyone, anything, and would be placed on a high pedestal in public...

...even if not behind closed doors.

His perfect poker face was in place, and secure.

Nothing would crack it.

And nothing ever will.

And with that mask in place, he put on a smile and entertained and fooled the whole world, like dealing with cards. Distracted them with one hand, the real action happening in another. And made the perfect show, of perfect _magic._

...

_It was sad..._

_...imperfectly. Perfect._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Lenalee fixed her skirt in front of her classroom door, thanking her lucky stars she was only ten minutes late, and, straightening her hair, opened the door and walked in.

It was the usual art class. Tiedoll was teaching (or at least he thought he was, since no one was really paying attention), the blonde haired (bitch) girl named Noel giggling with her girlfriends, and a bunch of punks. The rest were scattered and chatting. Her violet eyes drifted to her usual table, where she liked to sit alone because even though this was what people called a 'bird course', she was a fan of art and making something with your own hands and ideas and making it become reality. It was entertaining and fun, and she loved it, even though she didn't do it much except for in this class. But those thoughts were thrown out the window when she saw a white-haired boy with a scar running down the left side of his face and a half-amused, half-bemused smile on his face as he gazed at the rambling Professor, sitting at her table, chin propped up with his hand, which, strangely enough, was clad in a soft glove.

Overall, he was adorable.

She grinned to herself, inwardly cackling as she walked (skipped in homicidal glee) towards the obvious newbie. More hushed whispers, when realizations hit from all different sides of the room when they saw that the infamous Lenalee Lee was going to scope out (destroy and annihilate) the newbie.

"Hi," said Lenalee brightly, smiling brilliantly at the white haired teen. Said teen looked up and smiled back, just as brilliantly.

"Hello," he replied, almost shyly, before gesturing to the stool near him at the table. "May I have the pleasure of asking you to join me in this class," he asked politely, going so far as to reach to the side and pull out the stool, silver eyes deceivingly innocent.

Wow. Lenalee blinked, then blushed hotly. He was certainly a gentleman...but looks and actions could be practiced and deceiving, and she felt a mild flush of embarrassment and irritation towards herself flash through her before composing herself and smiling again, just as bright and just as wide. "Why thank you," she giggled, tucking a lock of dark green hair behind her ear as she sat on her stool and scooted closer to the table and the new boy. Many eyes of different colors, shapes, and sizes were watching them now- the infamous bad girl, deceivingly innocent and sweet- and the newbie, features exotic and pure looking, a complete mystery.

_This _ought to be interesting.

Smoothing down her skirt, Lenalee leaned over to pick a pencil, which was suddenly handed to her by the new boy. Thanking him, she pulled out her portfolio and began to make the rough sketch of her portrait (a project which would be turned in at the end of the year) of two gray hounds curled up on a rich red cushion, and from the scattered jewels and bars of heavy gold, and a sleek purple and black Lamborghini right behind them, it was obvious they were wealth itself, especially with the sapphire and diamond collars.

"That's pretty extravagant...beautiful, really," said a polite, cool voice, with a distinct hint of cheer in it, and when Lenalee looked up, there was the pretty faced newbie, close enough to peer over, but not close enough to budge his way into her personal bubble.

Lenalee smiled and said teasingly, outlining the dog's snout and thin ankle in a way that suggested elegant seduction, "Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to cheat?"

The boy snorted, leaning back, but there was amusement in his eyes as he held up his own sketch. "Who ever said I was cheating?"

Lenalee shifted in her seat to look closer at the picture and found it rather interesting. When observing the picture, you could say it was taken at a certain angle, as if you were splayed out on the ground with your head tilted slightly to your left. There was a looming moon above, with a leering dark shadow at the edge of said moon, mouth and eyes simple gashes in the shadow's 'face'. There was also another shadow, well, their face was shadowed, but you could tell the wore a top hat and stood off to the right, yet slightly in front of you. A gloved hand was out stretched, and at the bottom half of the man's face there was a hint of an insane smirk as cards of red and black and white rained down from the outstretched palm, but the closest card was that of the joker, where, from the bottom of its left corner and spraying from there to the other corner, was a thin spray of blood. Overall, it was gorgeous in a surreal, creepy, shadowed and mysterious way, and she didn't understand the portrait at all, or what it stood for, but Lenalee knew that the more she learned about this boy, the more she would understand his portrait.

"I know it's a bit creepy," the boy admitted at her silent observation of his sketch. He set it down, staring closely at her face. "But it isn't for me, because I understand it. I mean, I made it for a reason, right? As a wise man once said, a picture is worth a thousand words."

"But he never said what those thousand words were," Lenalee retorted, straightening, but smiling gently.

The boy smiled back, not at all bothered. "Maybe to the one who didn't have a hand in the picture's creation," he said. "But it could mean the world to the artist."

Lenalee tilted her head curiously, staring blankly at the white haired boy sitting so close to her, yet seemed worlds- no, galaxies- away at the same time. "Does it man the world to you?"

The boy smirked slightly, and coked his head to the side, too, mimicking the pretty Chinese girl. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"Challenge accepted," Lenalee murmured. There was a teasing tone to her voice, but the situation on which she called for was a serious matter;

_I'll find out who you really are, Poker Face. I promise you that._

The boy smiled, eyes glinting like sharp silver knives, guarded and on offense, but certainly wiling to put up a fight.

_Don't make promises you can't keep, sweetie._

"My name is Lenalee Lee," said Lenalee, holding out her hand.

The boy barely glanced at it, eyes of molten silver still locked with eyes of violet shadows. "Allen. Allen Walker, Miss Lenalee." He bent his head to brush his lips against the back of her hand, smiling when he pulled away, if not tinged of bitter exception that this was not going to be an easy school year.

_Let the games begin._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Kanda swore and scrubbed his face, sitting cross-legged on the cold cement floor of the boy's locker room, a cigarette dangling limply between his fingers, back pressed against the cool blue metal of his locker. He cursed again, shaking his head, and glanced up at the dismantled smoke alarm in a bored fashion, before taking a quick peek at the security camera in the corner. He was right at its blind spot, something he had discovered a month after he got here to this hell. He came here every time he needed a quick breather and a few drags from his cancer stick, always quickly and efficiently dismantling the smoke alarm, even though it looked perfectly fine. And once he was done, he would snuff out his cigarette, wait for the smoke to clear from the air and his lungs, and put the alarm back together. He always came here on the occasional first period on Monday, second to last period on Tuesdays, and the end of fourth period on Fridays. Of course, he never had a schedule for his smoking habits, the jackasses here were grudgingly smart and would find out where he disappeared to after a while if he had a routine, so he did it on and off, occasionally, even chancing to take a few puffs here and there outside or before and after school.

Stupid idiots _still _hadn't figured it out.

Kanda, however, refused to thank Lavi for teaching him the basics of wires, because really. that was all the red head's department. He was sure the hyper eye-patch could shut down a bomb and hack into the government's top secret files if he wanted to. Because even though he was an idiot, the red head was brilliant. And Kanda knew that Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda could do better, bigger things illegally and not get caught. Things that, if they did get caught, could send them to a lifetime of jail, or working for the government. Neither were exactly appealing, so they all decided to lay low, but of course, being hormonal, crazy teenagers, they couldn't;'t resist the darker side of the law. The one where the Po-Po flashed badges of every level and shake their fingers in the teens' faces. _That's a big no-no._

Kanda snorted.

He had always seen the law and rules more like...well, like _guidelines, _basically.

Newsflash: Guidelines weren't his forte.

Kanda sighed, smoke streaming from his nostrils, made a few smoke rings just for the heck of it, waved his hand through them, coughed, wheezed, then took one long, last drag before crushing the cancer stick beneath his heel and slowly standing up, clearing his lungs and throat. Occasionally waving his hand in the air and walking in circles, he glanced at his watch and realized blearily that it was almost lunch. Heh. Four periods down already, huh? Might as well go to History, then. He stretched, grunted when his back popped, then grabbed a nearby chair to reach the ceiling and fix the smoke alarm, still in the proximity of the security camera's blind spot., Seriously...these people thought they had the best surveillance...

They fucking _sucked._

_..._

_..._

_..._

By third period, Lavi was seriously looking for to siccing Kanda on the newbie, Allen, at least by lunch.

Lenalee should have known better than to cuddle up the new kid at school, even if it was just scoping him out. Lavi had about heard enough of her gushing about him, even f he knew she was already working her butt of on trying to analyze him and rattling off the list of what she knows so far about him.

And on that list was that he would be going to History at fourth period.

With Kanda Yuu.

Lavi giggled.

..._hysterically._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Allen knew he was screwed.

He should have known better than to take a seat at random, especially in the back next to trashcan filled with paper, pencil shavings, and discarded, different colored gum. So when a very intimidating, very angry, (very hot- _mrrow!_) tall, Chinese man stepped in and zeroed in on Allen like a starving shark to a drop of fresh blood. His nostrils flared scarily like he was _smelling _fresh blood, too, and, officially creeped out, Allen bit his lip and leaned as far back in his chair as far as he could, sneakered feet planted firmly on the slick blue tiles.

Unfortunately, Allen bit his bottom lip a little too hard and a drop of actual blood oozed out sluggishly. Panicked, Allen scrambled to lick it up, but- _Oh_! Too late!

The elder male's dark eyes narrowed and his lips drew back to reveal canines that Allen was _sure _couldn't be _that _pointy unless raised by a pack of cackling, evil hyenas.

Allen always hated the trio of hyena minions in the Lion King.

Ignoring the teacher's timid scolding and stuttering (Ms. Lotto, Allen thought her name was) and marched- oh Lord _no, _he was fucking _stalking- _up the isle and came to stand rigidly and menacingly over Allen, his shadow cast over him like it wanted to suffocate him until his tongue turned black, his eyes bulged out of their sockets and his skin blushed a lovely shade of bright, baby blue.

God, he hated being a newbie.

"You're in my seat," the Chinese male ground out through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed into such thin, perfect slits, that Allen wasn't so sure he could actually _see_.

"I am?" Allen blurted stupidly. He felt everyone's eyes on him and the taller kid, which made him nervous, and when he was nervous he tended to do or say stupid things, which got him in big trouble, which in turn set off a whole new chain reaction to utter disaster and lead on to Allen dragging himself home, winded, exhausted, and jumping/peeing in his pants at every noise.

...

Not that he actually peed in his pants before, of course.

...sort of.

"I don't see your name on it."

Oh shit, oh shit, fucking hell he was dead, dead, dead-

"Excuse me?!"

Allen made sound that was a cross between squeaking and gasping like a puffer fish out of water and then finally trailing off like a whimpering, sad, kicked puppy. It was so interesting that the whole class had gone silent and was now watching. The students in eager fascination to see what the newbie would do with the fiery, volcano so dubbed as 'Kanda Yuu' and the teacher, Ms. Lotto, in silent fear and horror as she inched towards the emergency button underneath her desk which would call for the highly trained security guards (taught in different sort of Martial Arts and how to wrestle crazed people down to the floor), who would come racing in here to drag the boy with the long, dark hair, kicking and screaming, away from the white haired boy. She wondered fearfully about the bones Kanda would break. She hoped they didn't break the skin like Kanda made that _other _kid's bones do.

"Do I look to be in the mood to be forgiving and throwing sparkly shit all over the place?" The taller boy snarled down at Allen. Allen flinched when he spit on his collar and wipe it away delicately. The Chinese boy watched with a sneer.

"No," Allen muttered, half to himself and half out loud. "You just look pissed and Chinese. Not a good combination."

The reaction was immediate. Everyone in the whole class gasped loudly, and Ms. Lotto fainted before her hand could touch the emergency button. Even the taller boy inhaled sharply, and he let it out with an almost animalistic snarl.

"You fucking son of a **bitch**, _bastard_! I'm fucking _Japanese_, you _fucking_ **dipshit**!" He screamed at Allen, spittle flying, face white with rage.

Allen's face dropped and went totally white, while Kanda's face changed from purple to red and back again with such a fast pace Allen vaguely wondered when the older boy could pass out so he could sprint as fast as his little short legs could carry him to the safety of a nearby bush, before escaping to an asylum, because even though the people he had met over the years with Cross were more than exceptional patients for said asylum, they never went, and probably never will go. Which meant, it was the only safe place in the world away from psychos. Maybe that was really where all the sane people resided, just so they could escape from the true insanity of the world.

My God, it was brilliant.

But Kanda didn't pass out.

Allen gulped and leaned back as Kanda leaned forward with a vicious snarl fit for a starving, angry wolf.

"Congratulations, Newbie," he spat. "You've just earned a one way ticket to pain city."

Honestly, Allen had heard worse threats, but he wasn't going to tell the tall Japanese boy that because he had already pulled back his arm, cocked a fist, and let it fly. Allen did the only thing he could do from his previous (and unfortunate) experiences on the streets and with Cross.

He ducked and flipped Kanda into the trashcan.

For a moment, triumph rushed through him, hearing the shocks cries and squeals of his classmates, until reality set in and hit. _Hard._

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Kanda shrieked, ripping his head from the trash can, colorful pieces of gum plastered to his now messy ponytail. "I'M JAPANESE, MY NAME IS KANDA FUCKING YUU, AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU DEAD!"

Now _there _was a threat that even _Cross _hadn't heard.

_Gulp. Nice to meet you Mr. Kanda fucking Yuu...or is it Mr. Yuu fucking Kanda?_

Kanda lunged.

_Never mind._

Allen screamed like a little girl and ran like the devil incarnate was after him.

...

...

...

Link walked up the stairs slowly, taking the time to relish that the halls were empty and quiet. Of course, he thought to himself, casting a sour look at his watch- _oh, how it twinkled sweetly underneath the fluorescent lights...he could only imagine what it would look like under a star filled sky_- in exactly eight minutes and thirty-six seconds the bell would ring again and lunch would be served to a bunch of filthy, evolved apes smelling of perfume and deodorant, with the occasional scent of fart.

Link shuddered.

But! He knew how to sooth himself!

Looking down, his eyes glued themselves to the familiar, shiny surface of his watch and counted the seconds going by, hand leaving the railing of the stair case as he ascended higher.

That ended up being a mistake.

He didn't hear the hooligans approaching at a rapid pace until a painfully - _Lord, it hurt_- familiar voice spewed vulgar profanities and someone squealed and dove past Link to safety, clipping the man with braided white hair in the shoulder and sending him reeling backwards. He probably would have balanced and caught himself, had not a certain furious, Japanese male barreled into him full force knocking them both head over heels, tumbling like a massive ball of limps and long, tangled hair and swearing, rolling and bouncing after a terrified Allen Walker. Just as Allen's feet hit the last step and as he was about to step off it, eyes bugging out and cheeks filled with air, lips pulled back over perfect white teeth, the massive, angry Ball of Fury and Swearing and Forever Detention bounced off the edge of one step and flew straight onto Allen's shoulders, rolling over him without mercy and bone crunching force, before he too was caught up in the tangled mass and finally they all simply deflated. They skidded to a stop, bodies flopping as they detangled from their Bouncing Ball of Death and skidded a few more feet across the tiles, before they all finally came to a stop. Limp and boneless, scraped and bruised, the three men with fascinating hair just laid there, muttering and groaning.

Silence.

Then, when Kanda began to regain sense of direction and control and began muttering and cursing in Japanese that were probably death threats towards out favorite white haired boy, Allen struggled to pick his head up, and when he did, he swiveled his head around so fast he got whiplash and croaked weakly, "Err, Mr. Link...do I have detention?"

For a moment, Link was silent, just laying there and absorbing the fact that he had briefly experienced one of the horrors of being a bouncy ball and swearing he would never touch one again. And then; "Detention...Mr. Walker...Kanda..."

Allen sobbed and banged his head against the tiles.

**Spoiler for next chapter!**

**"Uh, Allen," said Lenalee, watching as the younger boy ducked and weaved between trash cans and small trees, even people, in the mall. "What exactly are you doing?"**

**Allen froze, peeked at her from a thick, soft white fringe, gulped, and said meekly, "There's a weird little girl behind me. I think she's trying to stalk me."**

**Lenalee paused as her eyes drifted away from Allen to look around. "Oh, I'm sure your just imagining things, Al-" She stopped, stared, then grabbed Allen's hand and yanked him along with her. "Yup, she's creepy, let's split."**


	3. Chapter 3: She-Who-Must'nt-Be-Sane

**HEAR THAT REBEL SOUND**

**Summary: Yullen! At his new high school for troubled kids, Allen struggles to fit in. And when they go into lockdown with 100 escaped criminals, foes will become friends…and rebels.**

**I no own D. Gray-Man!**

**P.S., I based the action and theme of this story on the songs _Everyday Superhero_ by _Smash Mouth_, _Insane_ by _Smash Mouth_,_ Teenagers _by _My Chemical Romance, _and _Rebel Beat _by the _Goo Goo Dolls. _If you haven't heard these songs, I suggest you listen to them while reading this story, especially when it comes to the action! Thx!**

**I no own lyrics of any of the songs, or D. Gray-Man characters, except for a few of my OCs. And plot of this story.**

**Lol! You guys are amazing! The reviews were awesome and everyone who guessed who the stalker was was correct! You all rock! Oh, and please, pleeeease look at my other stories, namely Diary of a Mad Exorcist...the poor baby is lonely with barely any favs and follows, and there are NO. REVIEWS. That's depressing! So check it out! Please and thank you!**

**Also, I'm so sorry, but this is just going to be a filler-chapter (I know, I hate those too) but the other chapters will hopefully be better. I will not go straight into the lockdown, by the way. Let's see who Allen makes friends with, who's who, and their enemies in the school. **

**And wow, aceofspades57 got super mad at me when I told her I was almost finished with this story soon, but that I had a bitchy writer's block, and she was all like texting; "-_-...THE DON'T TELL ME UR ALMOST FINISHED! U'VE GOT ME ALL IN SUSPENSE FOR NOTHING AND YES I MIGHT BE OVER REACTING BUT I REALLY LOVE CAPS. THEY'RE GOOD FOR EMPHASIS. SO HURRY UP AND UNBLOCK THE WRITER'S BLOCK. EAT A COOKIE. COOKIES ARE GREAT INSPIRATION."**

**Oh, and warning: cliché bully scene. Bleh.**

**Ah, friends. Lovely. **

**Swaggin' Out**

**Z**

**Chapter 3: She-Who-Must-Not-Be-All-That-Sane  
**

**_Previously, on Hear That Rebel Sound..._**

_Silence._

_Then, when Kanda began to regain sense of direction and control and began muttering and cursing in Japanese that were probably death threats towards out favorite white haired boy, Allen struggled to pick his head up, and when he did, he swiveled his head around so fast he got whiplash and croaked weakly, "Err, Mr. Link...do I have detention?"_

_For a moment, Link was silent, just laying there face down and absorbing the fact that he had briefly experienced one of the horrors of being a bouncy ball and swearing he would never touch one again. And then; "Detention...Mr. Walker...Kanda..."_

_Allen sobbed and banged his head against the tiles._

_..._

_..._

_..._

When Allen slunk out of the classroom of that horrid detention, he made sure to duck behind a corner and headed straight to the restrooms, where he stepped into the nearest stall, shut and locked the door, and climbed up in the toilet to hug his knees. He was experienced in the ways of staying low and deceiving and scoping out anyone before making friends with them, even if he smiled all the time because really? What's the point to keep walking when you're not smiling, fake or genuine, because things could always possibly get better. He was also experienced in the ways of handling different people in different situations, how to keep his head and not lose his cool while doing so in even the toughest, most stressful situations. But he was NOT experienced in the ways of tolerating Kanda Yuu.

He could take him down, he could fight and defend himself, but this was a whole new start, even if it was in a school filled with Juvie students, but he was just caught off guard when Kanda stormed in and acted the way he did, brash, unthinking, and furious.

And Allen knew for a fact Kanda Yuu would never survive on the streets of London with that attitude. It was life and eath out there, and if you didn't know how to sacrifice your pride now and then, you were a goner for sure.

Allen counted his breaths, letting his eyes slide shut. He knew it wouldn't go very smoothly in this school - it never was for a new kid - but Lord, it was even harder in a school who had just as perfect masks as his, hiding the past, the pain, and their wrong doings. He just needed to step up his game, simply survive, because, well, he was good at that, and he could always adjust and adapt to his surroundings. It would be a little more difficult here when there was so many people who knew the ins and outs just as much as he did, but he would be able to settle eventually.

That, and why did Cross send him to _this _school of all places?

Probably one of his schemes. Allen figured it was due to his time in going undercover, so Allen was just a help in his little undercover procession while settling here in this new town. He did work for the government after all. And once you're in, you can't ever get out.

Cross tried of course, and he was the only one who probably was able to dodge and disappear from their radar for more than a few years. It was tiring, at least for Allen, since he had to put up with crap and debts and breaking laws and debts, and di he mention _debts!?_

Great, now he was hyperventilating and muttering under his breath.

He didn't even notice when the bathroom door opened cautiously, and the light click of heels on tile floors, coming to a stop in front of his own stall and lingering there.

"300 euros...70 euros...fucking hell, 260 euros, no wait, paid off half, so it's now 130 euros..." Allen muttered under his breath, eyes down cast and brows furrowed. He did this in his sleep too, and he wouldn't have been surprised if a doctor told him he had ulcers. Go figure.

"...um, Allen?"

Allen's muttering abruptly stopped and his grey eyes shot up to pin the door under a blank stare, which quickly turned into confusion.

"Lenalee," he said, stepping off the toilet and unlocking the door. He was greeted with the sight of hopeful looking Lenalee, puppy eyes revealed full force. Allen couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Not good.

"I heard what happened with Kanda," she said, blinking innocently up at him. "Wanna go to the mall with me?"

Resist the puppy eyes, resist, _resist_, remember self control-

She batted her lashes. "Puh-weeez?"

-urgh?

"Uh-huh," he said, dazed, then blinked and shook his head. "Hey, wait-!"

"Too late," Lenalee laughed, reverting back to her normal self and spinning away with a wide, triumphant grin. "Now you have to come to the mall with me. Don't worry...I can go into Victoria's Secret without traumatizing you." She winked at him over her shoulder and bounced out the door, leaving Allen smiling and shaking his head in amusement. Now if her friendship attempts were actually true...

...

...

...

They arrived at the mall and managed to get a good parking space close to the front door (with some road rage, but hey, it's the outcome that counts, right?) and went in, wandering through the crowds of many different people in appearance and personality, looking at the clothes though the floor to ceiling windows (Lenalee) and trying to averting eyes with a pink blush when they came to the bra section of a clothing store (Allen).

But after half and hour of walking, Lenalee walking ahead of him pouting because Allen refused to go ice skating with her in the rink on the first floor, Allen felt a shiver un up his spine coldly and looked around. This was his automatic alert system that saved his life more than a few times, wired directly to his brain, 'Fight or flight' survival instincts, and fists, as he looked around for the eyes that watched him. He froze when he saw a short girl in the window next to him with skin so pale it had a grey tint to it and blue short hair standing in a simple, gothic dress, staring at him with great intensity, licking her large, rainbow colored lollipop slowly, thoughtfully. A fat man had his back turned to him, hunched over T-Shorts that were twenty percent off, whom she stood stock still next to, eyes boring into him. Allen gulped and tried too slink away, making sure it wasn't _him _she was actually staring at.

It was.

...and if that didn't freak the fuck out of Allen, he didn't know what did.

Lenalee looked behind her, noticing Allen wasn't following beside her for the first time, and blinked, looking behind her to see a very strange sight indeed.

"Uh, Allen," said Lenalee, watching as the younger boy ducked and weaved between trash cans and small trees, even people, in the mall. "What exactly are you doing?"

Allen froze, peeked at her from a thick, soft white fringe, gulped, and said meekly, "There's a weird little girl behind me. I think she's trying to stalk me."

Lenalee paused as her eyes drifted away from Allen to look around. "Oh, I'm sure your just imagining things, Al-" She stopped, stared, then grabbed Allen's hand and yanked him along with her. "Yup, she's creepy, let's split."

They sped walked as fast as they could, eventually stopping at an indoors McDonald's. Lenalee huffed and laughed weakly, wiping her spotless brow with a swift sweep o her small, dainty looking hand. "Wow, Allen!" She giggled, stepping forward to link arms with the equally puffing Allen Walker and walking to the shortest line. "I bet it was nothing, Al. She was just creepy looking, staring at you all creepy like. I mean, it's not like you'll ever see her again, right?" She laughed at the thought.

Allen began to gradually relaxed and smiled along with her, albeit a little slower. "Yeah, for sure," he replied.

**(A/N: Pfft, BWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!)**

**(...um, whoops?)**

Allen paid like the true gentleman he was and carried their food to the nearest two chair table, handing Lenalee her double cheese hamburger before pulling out his five Big macs. Lenalee knew it was rude, but she couldn't quite rip her eyes away from the sight of Allen tearing into the hamburgers like a starving savage wolf, before quickly inhaling the fries and politely wiping and dabbing at his mouth with a small white napkin, not even a crumb for Hansel and Gretel left.

Lenalee felt her mouth go dry and swallowed, pulling her own burger just a little closer. You know, just in case the Walker Hurricane-Vacuum inhaled it.

Said Hurricane-Vacuum was eyeing her defenseless burger. "Are you going to eat that?"

Lenalee refrained herself from hugging the poor, delicious baby to her chest. "Yes."

"Oh. Okay," Allen shrugged, looking only slightly disappointed, only to glance at her untouched fries. "And your French fr-"

"Yes!" Lenalee burst out, snatching them off the table away from Allen and once again, forcing herself not to cuddle it.

Allen raised an eyebrow, looking as if he wasn't sure to be weirded out, hurt, or amused. "Okay, then." He said. He settled for mildly amused as Lenalee struggled to eat her food as fast, yet as neat as possible, and scarfed it down in record time and successfully saved it from Allen...but, of course, not from herself.

But the peaceful, amusing moment was shattered when a looming shadow hovered over them. Both paused to look up, Lenalee swallowing the last remains of her greasy snack, and stared.

A giant of a man towered over them with a smirk, two of what looked like his lackeys flanking him a few feet away, holding their own McDonald meals in their hands. His hair was pulled back sharply from his hair, eyes small and black and beady, settling on the two of them with poorly disguised hunger, face hard with sharp, scarred angle, teeth big and toothy, but looking razor sharp when he pulled back those scaly lips of his and smiled.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said with a deep bass voice, stabbing his thumb towards his minions. "But we want to use this table."

"Oh, but we aren't quite finished," Allen said innocently. "I mean, don't you have to wait a while for your stomach to settle before getting up?"

Lenalee cut her pretty violet eyes to Allen, hand frozen with it wrapped around her half empty Diet Coke. What the hell was he doing?

The bigger man's eyes narrowed down at the puny, white-haired punk who _dared _defy him. "What did you just say," he demanded threateningly, leaning forward to sneer, rancid breath wafting to Allen.

"Oh, well, sir," coughed Allen leaning back to wave his hand lightly in front of his nose. "Okay, one; can you please back away, I'm having trouble breathing with the...ah, odor carried on your breath, and two; I'm pretty sure I said it perfectly clear. I bet even your beloved little minion's heard. Isn't that right, gentlemen," he asked cheerfully, waving at the other two men behind the larger brute. They glanced at each other and back at Lenalee, Allen, and their leader, clearly uncomfortable and unwilling to admit, that _yes_, they actually _did_ hear him. They had clearly lost their confidence in getting a table from the girl and white-haired boy who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Allen looked back at the leader and smiled sweetly, not even noticing Lenalee's gaping as he spoke calmly, "I rest my case."

The leader snarled, grabbing Allen by the collar of his neat shirt and yanking him to his feet, much to the shock of the onlookers and especially Lenalee. "I'll fuck you up, you sonnava-"

He was cut off when he saw the brief flicker of golden fire flare in the younger boy's eyes, gone as fats as it had appeared, and his wrist was jerked into a very uncomfortable, actually painful, position as he was flipping over the table and crashed to the ground, the legs of said table having buckled under his heavy weight. Lenalee leaped out of her seat and screamed, dropping her soda and its lid popped open, spilling brown liquid all over the floor.

But when she looked up, was what scared her the most...

...Allen's eyes looked to be made of gold flames, flashing for a nanosecond, looking determined and cold when the gold lingered, but when the soft, childish, silvery grey returned, it became stunned, hazy, as if waking up from a doze or a dream. Lenalee stared, feeling something cold slide down her spine.

Allen snapped out of it, blinking away the flames, and shook his head, taking one last glance at the leader gasping in pain over a probably broken wrist and grabbed Lenalee's hand dragging her away as fast as possible. He dodged people as fast as he could, mumbling apologies here and there when he bumped into some people, and finally, Lenalee got over her shock and had had enough.

Gritting her teeth, she dug her expensive high heels into the blue tiles until Allen stumbled to a stop, still holding her hand with bruising force, blinking as if still dazed with shock.

"Snap out of it, Allen," she snipped, angrier than usual, since she was, honestly, quite terrified of what happened. She jerked her hand from Allen's ignoring the faint flash of hurt in his eyes before it quickly went away as his shields flew up. "What the hell?! Were you asking for a fight?! That is something stupid like _Kanda _would do! And he's a total asshole! _I'm _not even friends with him!"

Allen took an unsteady step back, looking uncertain and suddenly insecure. People ignored them, thinking it was none of their business that a girl was angry with a strange looking boy. Probably a break up between the freak and the pretty girl. They'd get over it. "I'm...I'm sorry, Miss," he said softly, and Lenalee immediately regretted yelling and cursed herself. Just when he was beginning to open up...well, _shit_. "I over reacted, and I'm sorry. I wasn't initially looking for a fight. It just...happened. Look, I'm sorry, I apologize, I promise it won't happen again." He took another step back, further away from her, further away from opening up, and Lenalee stopped herself from grabbing him to pull him back.

She began to panic when he took another step away. No, he was pulling away, she was _losing him. _She took a step forward, hand out stretched. "No, wait, Al, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you," she sighed, trying to keep her cool and stay composed, when on the inside it was the exact opposite. "I forgive you. Just...Allen," she took another step and he took one back. _Don't pull away- _"It surprised me, that's all. Don't leave."

Allen stopped, but at the same time, with a sinking heart, Lenalee knew that on the inside he had shut down and put up his protective walls. She had become attached to his charm and easy-going nature, forgetting her self-appointed mission so soon, so _fast, _and she suddenly didn't care any more. Having a friend would be nice, she never really had any except for Lavi, and they just talked to each other occasionally. "Why, I can't leave, miss," he said with that face smile, clown mask fitting perfectly into place on instinct. _No, stop, this isn't what I wanted, wait- _"I have to drive you home, of course."

And Lenalee could do nothing but hide her helplessness and disappointment as he took her arm politely, like a gentleman stranger to a gentlewoman stranger, and walked out of the mall to the car, and drove away.

The short trip to Lenalee's house was spent in utter silence, that didn't get any warmer, even when Lenalee tried a few feeble attempts to make small talk; their exchange of goodbyes was even frigid and painfully polite!

Lenalee raced up to her room, ignoring her brother's cheerful and emotional welcomes, instead, opting to fling the door shut and flounce to her bed, picking up her purple touch-screen phone and dialing the only person who could help her as fast as humanly possible.

She put the cell to her ear, chewing her bottom lip anxiously as it continued to ring, smiling slightly and sighing in relief when it answered on the fourth or fifth ring.

"Hay-lo?" said the familiar male voice. "Lenalady?"

Lenalee licked her lips and looked out the window just in time to see the tail lights of Allen's car disappear around the corner, officially leaving Lenalee Lee and the neighborhood. "Lavi," she said a low voice, eyes still glued to the place Allen had just disappeared from. "I need your help."

**Spoiler for next chapter!**

**Allen had honestly been expecting some geek to be playing the violin with such talent and beauty, so anyone could image his jaw-dropping shock when he saw Kanda standing, poised and elegant, brows furrowed in utmost concentration as he read the music and played. Kanda's eyes snapped up when the door open and they both froze, breath catching in throats as they stared each other down, until...**

**Allen burst out laughing. **

**"Oh, God," he cackled, not noticing the way Kanda's face turned as red as a tomato, the bow looking dangerously close to snapping in his hand. "An idiotic savage like you is playing a piece by Egon Morbitzer?!"**

**"I'LL KILL YOU, GOD DAMN BRITAIN," Kanda bellowed, lunging at him and swinging the violin like a club. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!"**


End file.
